Unexpected Truths
by history101
Summary: Oneshot. On the way home from a successful case Naru suddenly finds the lake that his brother was killed by. This discovery shocks the team and with their boss' subsequent departure will things ever be the same again?


It had been another successful case for Shubuya Psychic Research. They had been asked to investigate a hotel in the mountains and it had turned out to be a very interesting case. Despite Naru's initial doubts he had found it most intriguing. Throughout the case though he had been preoccupied with old maps of the area and Mai couldn't understand why.

They were driving back to their office now and the young man was sitting in the front of the van, still looking at papers of the area.

"Lin, stop here!" he suddenly ordered and practically jumped out of the vehicle before it had even stopped moving. Everyone shared a confused look but followed their boss out of the van; they saw that he was standing that the edge of a large, murky lake with his dark coat billowing behind him. Something had un-nerved the young man and they knew that it took a lot to do that.

They approached the young man and heard him talking on his mobile phone, as they continued to listen they heard that he was calling the police.

"Naru...why did you..." Mai began but she stopped after she saw a look of pure despair on his face. She'd never seen such a sad look on his face before and they waited in silence.

The police arrived promptly, despite the fact that they were bascially in the middle of nowhere. They then proceeded to trawl the lake and with a somber expression Naru watch from the sidelines.

Shortly after he sighed and forced himself not to cry as one of the officers claimed that something...or someone had been found in the murky waters. Naru marched over to the edge of the water to get a better look and ignored the concerned glances from his employees that he could feel fixed on him.

The official men and women brought the bulk that they had found into the shore and a stretcher was wheeled out from a truck. Naru was able to confirm that it was indeed a body...it was his brother.

"That's him," he muttered as he stared into his brothers lifeless eyes. After what had felt like a lifetime his work was done, he had found his brother and now he could go home.

Naru stared back across at the people he had been calling 'employees' for a while now, he had come to value their talents, their efforts and their friendship. But now he'd have to leave it behind because now they knew the truth, there was no hiding it anymore. It had been fun to pretend to be someone else, someone with now worried or cares, someone with a simpler life than his own. But now it was over, and he was finished. Shibuya Kazuya had done what he had set out to do, and now Oliver Davis could return.

As the police took away the body Mai came up to him, she felt like something monumental had happened and that thighs would never be the same. Even though she didn't completely understand what was happening, she knew that change had come in the most unexpected way possible.

"Naru..." she said quietly as she watched his remain still as a statue under the trees overlooking the lake.

"You would've liked him you know, my brother, everyone liked him," the young man said quietly.

"How did you know where...?" she began carefully.

"It's not important..." the young man said harshly.

"How can you say that?" she cried.

"I'm not who you think I am..."

"It doesn't matter who you..." Mai said, hoping to bring him back to the subject of the person found in the lake.

"It does...I imagine I'll be leaving soon," he said without emotion.

"What?" she panicked, "You can't go..."

"Why not?"

"Because...because...I like you, Naru. I don't care who you are, you're still you…" she blushed, trying to prevent him from leaving, "…so please…don't go…"

"Are you sure it's me that you love, and not my brother from your dreams?" He said mysteriously, looking melancholy by the trees.

"No…" she cried but he said no more.

The van was awkward and silent after the police had finished questioning them, Mai desperately wantede to speak but she couldn't find the strength to after seeing Naru so sad.

"Who was that?" Bou-San asked after about half an hour, he couldnt take the silence any more.

"Eugene Davis, Naru's twin brother," Lin answered from the drivers seat. He knew that it was unlikely for the young man beside him to speak now. He was in mourning all over again.

There was an exclamation of surprise from everyone in the van, "I know that name..." the monk muttered to himself, then he went bright red, "That makes him Oliver Davis!"

"Correct," Lin said simply.

Masako kept quiet, she had known the truth all along, but in an attempt to blackmail the young professor she had used a recording of him using his powers. She had hoped that he would come to love her like she love him...but it hadn't exactly worked, and now it never would. He had told her once that as soon as he found his brother he would go home...to England.

"All this time...you've been lying to us!" Ayako shouted in anger, she couldn't believe this.

Mai couldn't even feel angry, she was still upset, the Naru she knew was a lie, the man she had been working with for so long wasn't real. Bou-san's idol had been with them all along and it was difficult to believe. What she didn't know was that everything had changed, she hadn't known that he'd had a brother...a dead brother.

Suddenly her touts turned to her dreams and she wondered if that brother was kind and smiled a lot...if he had did that mean that he had been in the dreams all the time. Was it Naru...Oliver Davis that that had been in her dreams...or was it his brother...his twin brother? She was so confused.

It took hours for them to return to the centre of Tokyo but when they did Naru...Oliver Davis simply got out of the van, made his way to his own car and drove away.

Mai didn't know what to do, she thought that if that person had been his brother then he wouldn't want to talk to anyone. She remembered grieving over both her parents, so she'd wait until the morning.

But when the morning came and Mai came into the city to work she found that the office was locked and the lights were off. There was a note pinned to the door addressed to her. It was from Lin.

_Mai,_

_I apologise for this, but Naru won't listen. He wanted to return to England and I had little choice but to accompany him. I had told him to wait but he wouldn't, and his parents are anxious to have him home. But I hope that he speaks to you when we arrive there. My most sincere apologies to all of you._

_Goodbye,_

_Lin._

For Lin it was both emotional and articulate to worth so much since he hardly ever spoke, but Mai could only cry. They had left so suddenly without telling any of them...it was a cowards way out. Naru couldn't deal with the consequences of lying to them for so long...and he'd ran away.

Mai leaned back against the wall reading the note again and again, but she decided that she couldn't stay here. Not now that it was no longer her place of work. So she walked back through the streets with a lingering sense of loss and sadness as she made her way home. She had a few phone calls to make.


End file.
